mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Wi-Fi/Transcript
Kaz: (pretending to be diary) Dear diary, I wish I could be more like Kaz. He does such cool things like pretend to be the voice of my make-believe diary. Oliver: My make-believe diary voice sounds nothing like that. It's British. Now be quiet. I have to finish this study guide for our midterm on George Orwell's "Animal Farm". Kaz: Oh man! I totally forgot about that! Hey, can I have a copy of your study guide? I totally read the book I just want to brush up on the details. Oliver: No. You can't have a copy of my study guide because you need to stop cheating and do the work. Kaz: Hey, I am going to do the work. Do you know how much effort it takes to write a 20-page study guide on the palm of my hand? Benny: Can one of you guys help me? Titanio here needs a software upgrade for his exo-suit. Titanio: Just don't do a system delete. I have like 13 years of email stored in here. Oliver: (to Kaz) I'll help Benny. You read "Animal Farm". Kaz goes over to Oliver's computer and inserts a USB. A "setup wizard" pops up. '' Setup wizard/Wi-Fi: Hello computer user. I'm your setup wizard. Can I help you with anything? Kaz: No thanks. I'm pretty well versed in how to copy other people's work. ''Kaz tries to copy but the computer says "command invalid". '' Kaz: Huh. Nothing. Setup wizard/Wi-Fi: To copy something, press Ctrl+Alt+F8. ''Kaz types in Ctrl+Alt+F8 and Wi-Fi flies out of the computer. Kaz: How did you do that? Wi-Fi: I have the ability to turn molecular structures into their binary counterparts and transfer them into any digital equipment. Kaz: Huh? Wi-Fi sighs. Wi-Fi: I can do this. Wi-Fi flicks Kaz on the head and traps him in Oliver's computer. Kaz: You can do what? I can't hear you, I'm in a computer. Wi-Fi closes Oliver's computer, walks away, and jumps into another computer. Wi-Fi's face pops up in that computer. ---- Theme Song: Will We Save the World Today? ---- Horace: Okay, you'll feel a little pinch. Horace pinches the superhero. Horace: That's for not wearing green last St. Patricks' Day. Alan: Uncle Horace, do you remember what you told me on my 8th birthday? You told me that when I became a man, I could meet my father! Skylar: You've never met your father? Alan: No. He's a very important super secret superhero, Optimo. Skylar: I've never heard of Optimo. Alan: I SAID HE'S SUPER SECRET! Horace: Alan, I don't think it's a good idea-- Alan: But I really want to meet him! I'm a man now, I've even got a chest hair. I＇ll show you. When Horace turns around, Alan pulls a hair off Skylar. Skylar sliently protests. Alan: See? It's right here. It grew so long, it fell out and turned pink! Horace: Well, we Diaz's do have extra long pink chest hair. BUT it's too dangerous for you and your father to meet. Alan: I won't even tell him who I am. I just wanna meet him and see for myself. Horace: No. Optimo is the head of Super Secret Superheroes in Hiding, also known as shh! If villains find out that he has a son, you'd both be at tremendous risk. I'm sorry. Skylar: Wow. What are you gonna do? Alan: Nothing. My uncle Horace said that I can't meet my father, so I guess that's that. Skylar: Tell you what; I'm gonna help you find your father. Alan: Really? Skylar: Yeah. I don't have any parents, but if I had the chance to meet the pod of nutrient solution that grew me, nothing would stand in my way. Except the dragons guarding the pod forest. They're really strict about ID's. Scene changes to Oliver and Kaz Oliver walks over to his computer and opens it Oliver: Whoa! Kaz? How did you get into my computer? What did you do? Kaz: Okay, I hear a lot of blame in your voice, Oliver: I have no idea how this happened, but I'm guessing it has something to do with you copying my study guide. Kaz: What? How could you think that? Oliver: Because you're inside my study guide and literally copying it on to your hand. You need to get out, right now! Kaz: I'm in a computer. I want to look around! Kaz finds a folder called "personal" Kaz: Ooooo, what's in this folder? Oliver: Don't! I have a lot of private stuff in there! Kaz opens folder and photos of Oliver marrying Skylar pops out Kaz: Ohh! Mr and Mrs Oliver Storm! You're taking Skylar's name? Oliver: That's the custom on her planet! Kaz, I mean it, get out of my computer! Kaz: Alright, fine, fine! There's just one problem; I have no idea how. Some guy put me in here and I don't know who he was or where he went. Oliver: Wait. I think I can help you escape. Oliver presses the escape key Oliver: Nothing. You know, the escape key is very inaccurately named. scene shifts to Alan and Skylar Skylar: OK, according to your Mighty Med records, this is your father's address. Alan: Wow. He must be really powerful to walk up eight flights of stairs every day. I can't I'm going to meet my dad. How do I look? Skylar: Great. Alan: Good. Cause I'm not loving this (points to Skylar) -- at all. door opens Skylar: Hi. We're looking for Nelson. Nelson: Oh, you're here about the couch. Well, come on in, come on in. (chuckles) Here's the -- Alan: We're not here about a couch. Nelson: Oh. Well, if you're here about the chickens, I'm sorry, but I prefer eating fresh eggs. Alan and Skylar look around Skylar: I don't see any chickens. Nelson: Well, it turns out I prefer eating fresh chickens. Alan: Never mind that. I just wanted to meet you. I've heard so many stories, all the incredible saving you've done! Nelson: It's true. I've never met a coupon I didn't like. That's why I have so many cans of cat food. I don't even have a cat! Well, except for this stuffed one. Skylar: Speaking of creepy stuffed cats, we should get out of here. Alan: No. I - my story's about you, being a superhero. Nelson: So that's why you're here, huh? Well then, let me show you my costume. Category:Transcript